Confusión, ¿Quién es el villano?
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Harriet (Harry) ha vivido lo peor al lado de sus tíos desde que tiene memoria, un día, un extraño le ofrece lo que ella siempre ha deseado, lo que ella no sabe es que ese extraño es Lord Voldemort, el cual la deja a cargo de Severus Snape como su tutor. Snape deberá ser su maestro particular mientras intenta convencer indirectamente a la niña que está en el bando equivocado.


Hola a todos.

Esta historia me vino hace un par de días a la mente y quise escribirla. Es una historia alterna a Harry Potter, además que aquí Harry es mujer (Harriet) porque siento que se amolda mejor a la trama que pondré más adelante, pero si no les gusta me pueden decir y yo les cambiaré por el Harry original XD.

Más adelante iré revelando más cosas y aclarando algunos puntos que quizá aquí están medio confusos, para que no se espanten.

Ya saben, Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Espero les guste.

Capítulo I: Ven conmigo.

Harriet despertó gracias a los golpes que tía Petunia daba a la puerta de su alacena.

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Levántate! –Dio un golpe más fuerte a la puerta.- ¡Ahora!

La joven delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se levantó enseguida, porque sabía que de no ser así, pronto tendría problemas. Se puso los calcetines agujerados de su primo y les quitó una araña que estaba allí. La pobre Harriet jamás había usado ropa para niñas tales como vestidos o zapatos femeninos, desde que tenía uso de razón, ella usaba ropa de hombre, la ropa vieja de su primo para ser específicos, la cual le quedaba enorme. Recogió su cabello rebelde con una liga de hule para controlarlo un poco y se puso sus lentes redondos.

Salió de su alacena mientras tía Petunia besaba a su primo Dudley por su cumpleaños. Su sonrisa de satisfacción pasó a una de repulsión cuando su sobrina entró a la habitación.

-¿Por qué no tratas de preparar el desayuno sin quemar la cocina?

-Sí, tía Petunia.

La niña agarró el sartén y terminó de preparar el tocino que estaba en éste.

-Rápido, niña, tengo hambre.

Dijo un hombre gordo que estaba sentando en la mesa del comedor leyendo un periódico.

-Sí, tío Vernon.

Harriet sirvió el desayuno y pasó el plato a la mesa, mientras ella comía en la cocina, ya que sus tíos le prohibían comer con ellos. Tía Petunia le mostraba todos sus regalos a Dudley, el cual sólo deseaba más y pretendía hacer un berrinche con tal de conseguirlo. La niña trató de no voltear a ver, ella nunca recibía un regalo siquiera de cumpleaños, y sabía que ese año no sería la excepción, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Harriet era pequeña y delgada para su edad. Su aspecto era miserable gracias a la ropa que usaba de su primo, la cual para empezar, era de hombre, y aparte le quedaba enorme, pero sus tíos decían que no le comprarían ropa nunca porque no lo merecía, y la pobre niña sin saber la razón aguantaba todo.

En la escuela, Harriet usaba los pantalones de Dudley, pero ella misma los había recortado y cosido, de tal manera que pareciera una falda, y aunque al principio no tuvo mucho éxito, ahora ella sabía hacer un poco de ropa para la escuela, pero las otras ropas no las cambiaba porque sus tíos la regañaban.

Sin mencionar que ella sufría de burlas de sus compañeros gracias a su primo y no tenía amigos. Deseaba con todas sus ganas tener un juguete, una muñeca, para ser específicos. A veces veía a sus compañeras con muñecas jugando y ella deseaba tener una, para por lo menos fingir, que tenía una amiga.

-Iremos al zoológico, niña. No podemos dejarte con la señora Figg porque se rompió una pierna, pero no queremos un mal comportamiento de tu parte, ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, tía Petunia.

Harriet se preguntaba constantemente qué hacía ella para que sus tíos la tratasen así. Pero no podía preguntar. La niña se sentía fea, y lo único que le gustaba de ella era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que había en su frente, eso la hacía, diferente, la hacía sentirse especial, porque nadie más la tenía.

Harriet esperó a que todos terminaran su desayuno y fue a su alacena por una camisa grande color morado para protegerse del viento frío que corría. Salió al patio para subirse al coche, y tío Vernon la miró con repulsión, como si deseara que cualquier cosa pasase con tal de que Harriet no fuera.

Llegaron al zoológico y la niña no iba con sus tíos, iba detrás de ellos, según las indicaciones de los mismos, los cuales les daba vergüenza la apariencia de la niña y no la querían llevar junto a ellos. Dudley recibió más regalos, helados, dulces y otras cosas, y la niña debía limitarse a alejarse de los Dursley para no ser castigada.

Entraron al serpentario, y mientras Dudley veía una serpiente que no se movía y decía estar aburrido, Harriet la miraba con atención desde lejos, esperando el momento en que su primo quisiera cambiar de vitrina para ella observar mejor la serpiente.

Cuando eso por fin pasó, ella se acercó al vidrio.

-Disculpa a mi primo, él no sabe lo que se siente… estar encerrado todo el día… -La serpiente se irguió un poco y le guiñó un ojo a Harriet.- ¿Puedes entenderme?

Preguntó ella asombraba, la serpiente asintió.

-Vaya… nunca había hablado con una serpiente…

-Eso quiere decir que no eres una persona común.

Harriet volteó y vio un hombre parado frente a ella. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos castaños y piel clara, aparentaba unos treinta años, o menos.

-¿No soy común?

A la niña nunca le habían enseñado a no hablar con extraños, además que el desconocido ocupaba con ella un tono amable, cosa a la que Harriet no estaba acostumbrada.

-Por supuesto.

El hombre sonrió. Harriet no sabía qué hacer, jamás en su vida alguien le había sonreído.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre primero?

-Me llamo Harriet Potter.

-A mí me puedes llamar Lord.

-¿Lord?- Harriet ladeó la cabeza, el hombre asintió. -¿Ése es un nombre?

-No. Es un título, pero prefiero que me llamen así.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú puedes hablar con las serpientes también?

-Sí.

-¡Genial!

Harriet sonrió, el Lord le correspondió con otra serena sonrisa.

-¿Y con quién vienes?

-Mis tíos… pero ellos no me quieren cerca.

Harriet bajó la cabeza, recordando su apariencia y sintiendo vergüenza nuevamente. Se puso colorada, pero el Lord no dijo nada acerca de este gesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Dicen que les da vergüenza mi aspecto, y es mejor que vaya tras ellos.

-¿Y por qué no cambian tu ropa?

-Dicen que no lo merezco.

Harriet bajó la cara esperando un regaño o un grito, pero en cambio, el Lord puso una mano en su cabeza. La niña alzó la vista.

-¿Y no quisieras escapar de todo esto?

-¿Escapar?

Preguntó Harriet sin comprender.

-Te propongo un trato, Harriet. Ven conmigo, yo te daré todo lo que deseas. Seré como un padre para ti. Jamás tendrás que usar esa ropa nuevamente. Te daré educación y te mostraré lo mejor en la rama que tú pronto aprenderás: la magia.

-¿Magia? Eso no existe.

-No lo niegues. Es tu raíz.

-No… mis tíos dicen que la magia no existe… pero… si en verdad existe, demuéstremelo.

En ese momento, Dudley pasó corriendo tirando a Harriet al suelo mientras gritaba que la serpiente por fin se estaba moviendo. El Lord le guiñó un ojo y fijó su vista en el cristal, el cual desapareció un momento llevándose a Dudley directo a un charco de agua y dejando libre a la serpiente, la cual miró fijamente a Harriet, la cual estaba estupefacta.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Ya te lo dije, magia.

-Pero… en todo caso, no sé si yo pueda hacer magia.

Harriet seguía en el suelo y el Lord la miraba de pie todavía.

-Claro que puedes hacerla, por eso estoy aquí. Será mejor que tomes rápido una decisión, antes de que el mantecoso vaya a llorar con mami.

Harriet lo meditó un poco. Este extraño le ofrecía una mejor vida además de la educación en magia, la cual se había dado cuenta que existía, ella misma vio desaparecer el vidrio. Por otra parte sus tíos la habían tratado como lo peor, sólo tenía que verse en un espejo. El Lord le extendió la mano y ella la aceptó casi enseguida. La serpiente se acercó a la pierna de Harriet, le había caído bien la niña.

-¿Puede venir con nosotros?

-No veo porqué no.

El Lord sonrió y Harriet también. La serpiente se enroscó en la cintura de la niña sin apretarla y ambos desaparecieron sin que ningún muggle se percatara de lo sucedido, pues el pasillo estaba solo, y el vidrio apareció nuevamente, dejando a Dudley atrapado, el cual cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a llamar a su madre.

Cuando Petunia y Vernon pasaron buscando a su hijo y lo encontraron, Petunia puso el grito en el cielo y buscaba desesperada la manera de sacarlo de ahí mientras tío Vernon planeaba el severo castigo de la niña, pues ella siempre tenía la culpa de sus desgracias.

Cuando por fin Dudley fue sacado de la jaula por los trabajadores, los Dursley pensaron que era hora de irse, pero Harriet no aparecía por ningún lado, y para tío Vernon era mejor, pero Petunia se asustó, Dumbledore la mataría.

…

Harriet llegó una casa enorme y estaba asombrada.

-Este será tu nuevo hogar.

-¿De verdad?

La niña no podía creerlo, la casa era enorme y aunque obscura y fría, le gustaba.

-Sí. Y como de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí, debes cambiar tu ropa y tu cabello, te mostraré tu cuarto.

El Lord subió las escaleras y Harriet lo siguió. Cuando ambos entraron, la niña no pudo caber de la emoción. Había muchas muñecas de porcelana alrededor del cuarto sobre unos estantes y otras tantas sobre las almohadas de la cama.

El tocador era grande y estaba adornado con rosas doradas con gotas de rocío frescas.

La cama era de tamaño matrimonial con sábanas color rosa y tenía dosel.

-¿Todo esto es mío?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Gracias!

Harriet se acercó al Lord y le dio un abrazo. El Lord no lo correspondió ni dijo nada por un momento.

-Es mejor que descanses. Debo irme para arreglar unos… asuntos.

-Bien. Gracias otra vez.

El Lord sonrió sereno y se fue. Harriet se acercó al ropero y al abrirlo encontró varios vestidos como lo de sus muñecas nuevas de porcelana, no sabía cuál usar primero. Luego abrió los cajones del tocador y encontró desde listones hasta sombreros pequeños que servían como adornos. Estaba fascinada. La serpiente que la acompañó en todo momento se limitó a mirarla con alegría, esa niña le agradaba, y no le molestaría ser su amigo.

Mientras, Lord Voldemort mandó a llamar a sus mortífagos. En menos de cinco minutos, allí estaban Lucius, Petter, los hermanos Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle y Snape.

-Bienvenidos, amigos míos… veo que pocos son los que se han presentado aquí.

-Muchos han sido enviados a Azkaban, mi Lord.

Contestó Lucius con respeto.

-Ya veo… seguramente se preguntarán qué pasó aquí, porque he llegado de la nada, y responderé sus preguntas, hagan el favor de tomar asiento.

Los mortífagos tomaron asiento en la larga mesa de la mansión Ryddle. Esta charla sería larga.


End file.
